


Is the joke on me?

by SaphirGirl



Series: DC/TS villain rouge gallery [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternative Universe - Villains, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Is An Asshole, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Morally Ambiguous Character, alternative universe - DC comics, both are aware of that, kinda a vent fic but I'm not an accomplice to murder, or am I?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphirGirl/pseuds/SaphirGirl
Summary: Can the joke be on you when you knew about it the whole time? Can it be a trap if you knew what you were getting into?First installment of a new series about the sides as Batman villain characters, starting with Virgil as Harley Quinn.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: DC/TS villain rouge gallery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Is the joke on me?

**Author's Note:**

> Virgil and Janus kinda remind me of a couple of bitter exe’s.  
> That kinda reminded me of another couple off bitter exe’s.  
> (Spoiler: Harley Quinn and Joker)

He’d always been very... anxious. Yeah, let’s call it that. Anxious is one of the nicer words people have used towards him. And it’s at least correct. He does have a diagnosed anxiety disorder after all. Some people call it paranoia, which it’s _not_. While others act as if it’s no big deal and he is just making a big deal out of nothing because he is naïve or shy or, worse, _looking for attention._

It’s none of those things. Just plain old anxiety. Maybe just a little extra heightened for him. But that’s nothing new and no excuse for what he is about to do.

There really is no excuse for what he really wants to do in a few seconds.

Sure, he could probably try to explain it away with a weird case of Stockholm syndrome, or Lima syndrome?, or claim that he was blackmailed by the lunatic to get out of trouble... But that would be a _lie._ And as much as he might at the moment, just at the moment the last rational part of him reminded him that this wouldn’t be forever and that he would eventually crash and _fall_ , like the liar, he himself was an honest person.

He had always prided himself on that. Sure, it didn’t exactly make him very popular anywhere, his blunt honesty, but no one had ever been able to call him a liar.

His unpopularity was also a very big reason as to why he was doing this very stupid thing. No one had ever really liked him, not even his own family. _But is that true? Remy used to come to me for advice and to hang out, he genuinely liked me without an ulterior motive..._ Yeah right, Remy, my brother, who hasn’t bothered to call or message me in almost one year!

High school can’t really be counted, very few people are really ever happy in high school right? Most pretend or just hope to get it over quickly.

But college wasn’t really any different. Sure, people were a lot more open and there wasn’t as much pressure to fit into a neat little box, but Virgil still didn’t really manage to find too many friends. An acquaintance here and there but nobody who really wanted to spend any time with him outside of study sessions or classes.

Maybe it was his fault? He could have taken more of an initiative, but he didn’t want to come of as needy or bother anyone.... So in the end he was there just as alone as before. Just a statist in the background without any real impact. Just there to appear and get his psychology degree.

After that and a brief stint in med school directly to Arkham Asylum for his first real job.

Big surprise: He didn’t really find any friends under his colleagues either! He managed to get along with them just fine, having learned over the years how to make himself just a face in the mass, how to seemingly disappear and become invisible to avoid conflict or to become noticeable just long enough to get what he wanted from them.

So he was finally in his real adult life but still lonely as ever. He had nearly come to terms with the fact that he would be alone forever, _was there even a real reason to keep doing all this?,_ when he met _him._ The liar, the Joker, _Janus_ (he at least said that this was his real name but who could really know for sure?).

Janus was different. He asked him questions. He was interested in him. He was _clearly_ using him as a means to an end, probably to get out of the asylum. Virgil would have been an idiot to not have noticed that.

Maybe he still was an idiot. He was, after all, on the way to do exactly that. Break Janus out.

Did it make him any less of a moron because he was aware that he was being manipulated? He knew that Janus had probably figured out his anxiety’s and insecurity’s within their first session when he had still been trying to get a hold of him. He also knew that Janus had played with him and his desperate need to get appreciated and validated to get his way.

But at least he knew what was going on. He knew he was just being used and that made him at least smarter than any unwilling victim who would in the end be left in the dust. Just a pawn in some minor game the important people played to not grow bored.

Just ten more steps until his fate was sealed. Ten steps until there wasn’t a step back. Janus could already see him with his faux innocent glance in his direction. As if he didn’t know Virgil’s plan as well as Virgil himself. As if this hadn’t been his goal from the very start.

Asshole. He kind of wanted to just turn around and walk away. Back to his safe, predicable, boring, _lonely_ life. Just to leave him there looking stupid for a few seconds before he started one of his other three thousand escape plans.

Yes, the look on his scarred face would be worth it. He still kept walking until he was right in front of his cell and could look Janus into his mismatched eyes. Janus, predicable, broke the silence between them first.

“Well? Have you decided whether you wish to release me or stay in this life longer than necessary?”

“When I let you out, will you keep me around? For longer than a few months before growing bored of me and tossing me aside?” He eyes me for a few seconds before answering.

“Why, of _course_.” _Liar_. Whatever. Even a few months are better than nothing. Right? I will be anxious no matter what, if I’m being lied to or just the regular day to day life makes no difference. At least I won’t be lonely this way.

He stares at me expectantly and calculating. I put in the key and open the door for him.

Choice made.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this is gonna lead but I'm gonna have my fun!  
> Who should I put as the Riddler?
> 
> 1\. Logan  
> or  
> 2\. Patton
> 
> keep in mind that this is gonna become a series (regardless of found fans) so the answer will probably have an influence on my decisions.
> 
> As always I would really appreciate comments!


End file.
